


Cherry Bomb

by hilithechurl



Category: Code Vein (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Boyfriends, Boys Kissing, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, I Don't Even Know, Louis Amamiya, Louis x M!Protagonist, M/M, Male Protagonist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 08:29:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21241166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hilithechurl/pseuds/hilithechurl
Summary: Louis couldn’t even remember how many nights and days he had dreamed of this; being this close to his partner and share the intimacy that only two lovers could have. That was probably why he was taking it slow, despite his partner’s high arousal and his own needs, he wanted it to last as long as possible no matter if they hadn’t all the time they hoped to steal between one morning and another.





	Cherry Bomb

Velvet fingers running down his back, a sweet and caring touch that can only be compared to the touch of an angel’s feather. 

Pale digits slowly tracing their way down, taking their sweet time to savor the burning sensation of the Revenant’s desire, an emotion that could only mirror his own.

A small gasp, his voice was something Louis really loved and hearing it in that kind of intimacy, fully knowing that this time he was the cause of it, made something primal spark under his calm expression. 

Louis couldn’t even remember how many nights and days he had dreamed of this; being this close to his partner and share the intimacy that only two lovers could have. That was probably why he was taking it slow, despite his partner’s high arousal and his own needs, he wanted it to last as long as possible no matter if they hadn’t all the time they hoped to steal between one morning and another. 

The dim lights of the candles gave the Revenant a golden glow that Louis could only stare at in awe, the cherry lips slightly parted as his own fingers reached the curve of his spine and gently rubbed the smooth skin before sliding on his waist, this time nails shyly scratching his flesh in a sweet reminder that he was  _ his _ .

The Revenant smiled in acknowledgement as he arched his back under the soft touch and rubbed his nose against his neck, inhaling the sweet scent of his partner.

Louis let out a soft giggle. 

“That tickles!” 

His partner chuckled in amusement, Louis’s voice was sweeter than any melody and he wanted to deeply treasure it. 

“I’m sorry,” the Revenant apologized in a teasing way, not meaning his words at all “let me make it up to you.” 

The cold tip of his nose was replaced by the warm pinkish tongue, lapping warm against Louis’s Adam’s apple and later covering the exposed neck in sweet love bites and some hickeys here and there.

Damn, the Revenant would have lied if he had said that he wasn’t being tempted by his exposed skin since their first meeting. 

Finally he could gave him the attention he wanted for so long, biting and marking with devotion every inch of the exposed skin until his mouth reached his collarbone and part of his chest. 

“I’ve always wanted to lay my mouth on you.” 

Louis smirked, a smug look at his lover filled with happiness and trust. Their desire had always been mutual after all.

He let him play with his skin for a few minutes, both his hands still rubbing his partner’s back and his waist all the way up and down, smooth caressess that aroused them both. 

The Revenant was feasting way too much on his exposed skin, he could feel the wet sounds of his mouth and a very obvious bulge against his thigh. 

He wasn’t in a far different condition himself as he could feel his tight leather pants stirring, clearly his hard-on was a bit too much for the fabric. 

When he felt the Revenant hands tugging at his collar, searching their way down to unbutton his shirt, he decided that it was the right time. 

Louis raised the Revenant’s chin with his hand, his partner’s cheeks were flushed and the mouth slightly swollen from all the banqueting, he smiled and locked their lips together in a slow and sensual kiss that made both their head spin. It was an experience they couldn’t describe: it wasn’t their first kiss, but this time -maybe the knowledge of what they were about to do- was as if something just clicked in their hearts. 

Lips against lips,the sound of their kisses echoed in the silent room; Louis cupped the Revenant’s face and gently guided him on the sofa, his fingers playing with the soft locks of his lover. 

Said lover was no less action, busy tilting their heads during the kiss, a sweet smile adorning his mouth as his chest rose and fell with the rhythm of his pounding heart. It was intense, it was all they needed. 

They didn’t know how much time had passed already, they were still kissing with their tongues brushing casually against each other from time to time. Only when their lips were swollen and their breath ragged the Revenant sat on Louis’s lap, taking advantage of the backrest of the sofa to make his lover comfortable. Louis’s hands immediately found their place on the Revenant’s hips. 

It was funny, Louis was shorter and smaller than him but regardless their position wasn’t uncomfortable at all, Louis loved to feel his lover close and the current setting gave him enough space to hold the Revenant tight, sometimes scratching his clothed back as he felt his hair being pulled and played with. 

Louis’s evident bulge was now pressing against the Revenant crotch in such a teasing yet pleasurable way that their kisses suddenly changed into something deeper and way hornier: now their tongues were fighting against each other, searching and hiding into their mouths until they could’ve been reunited again; a trail of saliva now adorned the corner of their lips and the wet sounds were filling the sacred Library and echoing through the shelves. 

“L-Louis, I-” the Revenant moaned into his mouth, his hands now unbuttoning his shirt and laying it on the floor, careful to not rip it off. 

Louis didn’t need to be told twice, he did the same -discarding all the layers of clothes on the floor and enjoying the sight of his lover’s bare upper-half. He covered him in kisses and bites, tasting the salty sweat off of his porcelain skin. It was like tasting Heaven. 

The Revenant grinded on his lap, he was getting way more impatient and Louis was more than happy to comply, pushing his hips up and grinding against him.

Louis’s hold on the Revenant was gentle but steady, he was in control of their slow dance and he could feel the air getting thick with need and the smell of their hormones. 

“Are you sure?” Louis whispered, a honeyed note caressing the Revenant’s ear, making him shiver and not even trying to hide how smug his reaction had made him. 

His partner nodded, lips caught once again in their own world while the pressure of their bodies was becoming unbearable. Louis smiled as he switched their position, laying the Revenant with his freshly marked back against the sofa as he crawled on him, holding both his hands above his head and licking his lips dangerously.

The Revenant was watching him with half lidded eyes, this side of Louis was something new and the way he was being devoured with only a glance made him tremble into his hold. Louis growled as he playfully bit one of his partner’s cheek, slowly making his way on the abused neck and now even further, without his upper clothes the difference between the marked collarbone and the soft and untouched abdomen made Louis lick his lips in satisfaction; as much as he loved to see the purity of such a perfect body intact he wanted more: he wanted to mark his partner as his like a wolf would do with its mate.

The Revenant was far way too liked by their other companions and as much Louis was reserved and valued their privacy he also wanted to make clear the Revenant the other so lovingly looked upon at, was already off limit. 

A subtle moan came from said partner as Louis took one of his erected nipples between his lips and slowly sucked on it; the Revenant’s hips jerked in response gaining a pleasurable friction against Louis’s tight pants. 

“Eager, are we? Don’t worry, I’ll take care of you.” 

The softness in his raspy voice was tangible and his partner could only flex his abs under such care.

Louis seemed to appreciate the little display because he left the nipple and, after taking his sweet time with the neglected one, marked with bites and hickeys all the soft skin he could reach before licking his abs and biting at the hard muscles he always admired while they bathed. 

“L-Louis please--Ah, gentle…”

The Revenant loved to be bitten and the way his partner was taking care of him was making his head spin way too much, unconsciously he spread his legs even wider and he couldn’t say he was surprised when he felt Louis taking his pants off. 

What really surprised the Revenant -more to a lack of experience than a real surprise itself- he immediately put his now free hands to cover his own mouth as Louis bent down between his legs and teasingly mouthed at his covered erection.

“You’re so wet already…. Your arousal makes me lose my mind.” 

Louis slowly dragged his flat tongue against his partner’s hard member, tasting the pre-cum staining the fabric of the boxer before  _ finally _ removing them and finding himself face to face with his lover’s member. 

It was shorter than his own but it was a bit thicker and Louis couldn’t wait to taste his lover; he took his erection into his gloved fist, creating a delicious contrast between the leather and the warm flesh that made his lover’s hips jolt in a desperate attempt to feel Louis against him. 

He didn’t have to wait long for it, because Louis held the base with his fingers and slowly teased the tip with his warm tongue, tasting the salty fluid covering the head and not daring to take his eyes off of the Revenant. It was too hot. 

The way his lover was blushing and trying to keep the eye contact while holding back the moans, the way his hips just kept pushing on their own to feel more, the way he was slowly losing his mind. 

  
  


Louis stared at him in complete adoration, the Revenant was beautiful and he couldn’t wait to make him lose himself into the pleasure. 

“If you don’t keep quiet, everyone will hear you.” 

He murmured in a teasing way, just to provoke his partner and enjoy his flustered expression. 

“Please, more…” 

The beg seemed to work because Louis lowered himself on the hard flesh, grabbing the Revenant’s hips with his hands and sliding his lover’s member down his throat, until the tip brushed against the soft walls.

“F-fuck Louis---!” 

The Revenant grabbed his lover’s long hair into his fist as he closed his eyes this time, not bearing the sight of Louis sucking on his member with the pale cheeks now flushed. The only thing the Revenant could do was jerk his hips forward and thrust into his lover’s mouth, careful to not gag him -which actually wasn’t even a problem since Louis seemed to not have a gag reflex-. 

The salty taste of the pre-cum now was even thicker, and judging by the way the Revenant was desperately losing his mind into his warmth he knew he couldn’t last longer.

And Louis was absolutely loving it. 

He growled around the erection, hollowing his cheeks to give him more pleasure and letting his partner toy with his mouth as he pleased; seeing him in such a state was something he would witness at its fullest so he carefully watched, the way the Revenant’s hips were now trembling and the way his little moans were filling the Library with his desire. 

“Louis, Louis I’m gonna---”

He knew it. His length was buried deep inside his mouth and Louis could feel it pulsing and growing even bigger, saliva drooling from the corner of his mouth at each thrust until the Revenant pulled his hair hard, suddenly shaking and crying in bliss as his semen went down Louis’s throat, warm and strangely delicious. 

“Are you alright?”

Louis asked but the Revenant could only hum in response, trying to catch his breath and recover from the sudden wave of pleasure that washed through him. 

It wasn’t his first orgasm, hell he indeed jerked off sometimes, but that was certainly the first time such a pleasure came from another person, actually the guy he always dreamed of. 

Louis smiled amused, cleaning the drops of cum staining his lips and the saliva and crawling back on top of his partner which immediately entangled his arms and legs behind his back, holding him close and nuzzling their noses together. 

“That was… Amazing.” He managed to whisper, embarrassed and strangely happy. “I’m glad you felt good, you’re really pretty when you -” a little hit in the ribs and Louis chuckled, savoring every detail of the Revenant’s messy face into his mind. 

“Let me take care of you too,” he whispered as he unbuckled Louis’s pants and finally threw them on the floor, revealing nothing less than his hard member begging to be touched. 

Now it was Louis who was blushing madly, watching intently as the Revenant slid his hand between their sweaty bodies, now flesh against flesh.

A little moan escaped from his parted lips when his lover took his erection into his hand, bigger than its own. It felt amazing. 

The Revenant licked his lips as he parted his own legs a bit wider so that Louis could lay on top of him, the head resting in the crook of his neck and ass up in the air as his partner slowly stroked his member. 

Louis took his time to feel, enjoying every little touch. Electricity sparking through his veins as he began to bite the Revenant’s neck once again, covering the faded marks with brand new cherry hickeys. 

“Louis, please tell me you planned this and you have lube around.” 

His partner’s voice made his eyes snap open, bringing him out of his trance as the sound of such a dirty request chanted by the boy he loved. 

He slowly thrusted his erection into the Revenant’s fist, feeling his calloused hand brushing just right against the soft and sensitive tip but, as much as the friction was good he wanted to make the Revenant his; he wanted to make love to him and it seemed his partner was finally ready. 

“Give me a second.”

He gave a slow kiss to his lover, getting up and making his way toward one of the shelves, taking what it looked like a really old book. The questioning look from his partner slowly faded, changing into one of realization as he saw Louis flipping the page and grab a sachet between two pages.

It was pocket lube and it was stuffed in a book, the Revenant’s eyes sparked at the sight: was that what Louis did when he was locked in the Library all alone? 

“I see, I guess reading is not that boring.” Louis smirked back as he flipped another page and took out a condom, making the Revenant gasp and grin. 

“Do you have some toy or whatever around as well?” 

Louis crawled on top of him, laying down and kissing him once again, voice raspy and filled with lust. 

“Who knows?” 

A low giggle escaped his partner and Louis was more confident than ever that that moment was truly the one they were waiting for. He opened the sachet, squeezing the lube on his hand and warming it up a bit with his fingers before slowly tease the Revenant’s entrance, drawing wet circles around his rim and watching in the delight the way it clenched in need. 

“Be patient, I don’t want to hurt you.”

He was silenced by a pair of loving lips melting his heart in a sweet kiss. The Revenant held him tight as he tilted their heads and guided the kiss, trying to not think about the finger playing between his legs. 

“Relax,” Louis whispered between a kiss and another, gently brushing against his sensitive spot, neglecting the hard member of his lover. “I got you.”

It was slow and careful, it did hurt a bit but the Revenant was too lost in their kisses to feel the pain alone, the finger was long and a bit cold despite the lube but it was bearable. 

One. Two. Three. 

When the third digit made his way inside him he couldn’t contain the moans anymore, scratching Louis’s bare back and whispering incoherent words of need. He was slowly losing his mind with the way Louis was scissoring his fingers inside of him, brushing against his prostate again and again, at the point he couldn’t even think straight anymore: pleasure pooling into his lower region like a fire, spreading through his entire body. 

It was a constant plead that made Louis even harder if it was possible, but as much as he loved to see the Revenant lost in the pleasure he stopped his ministrations, slowly taking his fingers out and gaining a disappointed moan from his partner. 

“I’ll take care of you, I promise. Just trust me.”

And who could not fall for such a sweet reassurance whispered with his soothing voice? The Revenant nodded, clenching the ring of muscles against nothing, in desperate need of something. 

Louis quickly rolled the condom over his length and brushed the tip against his sensitive rim, adding a little pressure to get his body ready for the intrusion which was way bigger than his three fingers. 

“Tell me if it hurts and I will stop, got it?” “Please, just fill me. I want to feel you, Louis.” 

Another passionate kiss, tongues playing with each other and the first slow thrust. It was painful, he was doing his best to be relaxed but he was over sensitive and excited and Louis was big. And extremely hard. But he wanted it more than anything else.

  
  


Louis tried his best to distract his partner, whispering sweet words and taking care of him at the best of his skills; when he was finally all the way in he stood still on top of his partner, giving the Revenant the time to recover. He was moaning and already a mess, purring a never ending chant made of ‘I love you’s’.

“Louis this---This is so good. Feels goo-!” 

His sentence was broke halfway as Louis adjusted his position and apparently found a good angle. 

“Please,  _ there _ ” the Revenant moaned and Louis took his partner’s free hand into his own, intertwining their fingers together. A sweet gesture that didn’t get unnoticed at all. 

“You’re so tight, it feels like heaven” 

The Revenant could only spread his legs wider and close his eyes, feeling the way Louis pounded into him: first slow and deep and then hard and fast, a lethal mixture of tempos that made him literally lose his sanity.

Filthy moans now filling the room, loud and desperate along with the wet sound of skin slapping against skin and fluids all over their bodies. The track of time now completely forgotten, their feelings on full display as they made love again and again for minutes or hours they didn’t know. 

It was after a while that the Revenant clenched his hole tight onto Louis’s erection, milking all his semen out while he covered their stomachs with his own. They both came at the same time, moaning each other’s name into a kiss filled with love and adoration, eyes locked and fingers intertwined, tired but happy like they never were before.

  
  


That was all they needed.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! 
> 
> This is the first fic under this alias and I'm kinda excited \\\\\\\  
I'm way too deep in the Code Vein hell and I wanted to write something cute for Louis and the Hero! I'm already planning a lot of fics sooooo stay tuned uwu
> 
> As always english is not my first language and I don't have a beta reader so if you find any error please tell me! 
> 
> You can find me on the bird app as @truebufudyne


End file.
